Princess Jasmine
Princess Jasmine is an independent and rebellious young princess from Agrabah, a Middle Eastern kingdom ruled by her father, the Sultan. Jasmine has a strong sense of obligation to her country, as the future queen. Because of outdated laws, however, she was forbidden to go beyond the palace walls and was forced to follow unjust practices. Refusing to be treated like a sheltered object, Jasmine aspires to diverge from her societal confines and live a life where she is free to make her own choices. Appearance Jasmine is a very voluptuous and beautiful young woman of average height. She has medium skin, long lustrous black hair, brown eyes, and a distinct hourglass figure. Jasmine's casual outfit was designed to be simplistic, resembling that of Arabian Harem women. It is a sky blue cropped tube top that reveals her midriff and her belly button with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, matching pants, and matching curled shoes. With the outfit, her hair is normally tied in a ponytail held together by two sky blue bands matching her outfit, and ending in a small swirl. She wears a sky blue headband that is centered with a sapphire adorned into it. To complete her outfit, two large golden earrings that dangle from her ears completely covering them, and a matching necklace. For formal occasions, such as the announcement of her engagement to Aladdin, Jasmine wore a purple dress. Opposite of her casual wear, this dress covers most of Jasmine's skin, with the fabric reigning down from her shoulders to her feet. The top half of the dress is strapless, and the lower half consists of a belt piece (centered with a royal blue jewel), and a transparent pink veil that flows down, just below her calves. She also wears a headband with a similar royal blue jewel, while her hair is tied in a ponytail similar to the one associated with her casual (though the blue bands are replaced with purple ones). When Jafar takes control of Agrabah for a short while, he makes Jasmine wear a red outfit (an alternate version of her casual wear, sans her necklace, earrings and sewn-in sleeves) with several golden accessories, such as a snake armlet on her right arm and triangular, gold earrings. Jafar later creates a gold crown for Jasmine from her shackles when he decides to make her his queen. Her hair is also tied in a ponytail, with a golden, seemingly metallic band. Personality Jasmine is introduced as fiery and no-nonsense, with zero tolerance for anyone that belittles her character. Initially, she profusely rejects her role as a princess because of the unethical requirements that comes with the role, such as being forced to remain within the palace at all times, being forced to marry for political gain rather than love, and being treated as a tool, rather than her own person. Jasmine's open resentment towards Agrabah's outdated laws, and her belief that people should be judged solely by their character rather than their background, shows that she is progressive. This mentality allowed Jasmine to see the goodness in Aladdin, despite his background as a street urchin. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Allies Of Sonic And Cloud Category:Heroes Category:Fanon Category:Princess Category:Queens